Doom and Determination
by Arianna of the Sea
Summary: After being captured, Suzee, Harlan, and Radu, are left with an injured Commander and little hope. However, they my find more than a way to escape.


**Hey this story was originally started by Flit Flutterby, but she couldn't finish it and let me work on it. While I know Phaidra (Flit) was not a big Suzee fan I thought she needed a chance. So I've made some changes and finished the story so please read and review it. Also Phaidra asked me to tell you all that she has some very good Stargate Atlantis fic if anyone's interested.**

**Arianna**

**P.S. I do not own Space Cases, I'm simply using the characters for my own twisted amusement, I promise to put them back when I'm done. **

Harlan opened his eyes slowly. _Where am I, he thought to himself,_ as he studied the damp ceiling above him. _Damp, nothing on the Christa is damp._ He sat up cautiously and saw a barred door right in front of him. "Now how did I get here?" He asked him self confused as he noticed he had been lying in a small pool of blood. Frantically he searched himself for injury. After checking over himself several times he was convinced the blood wasn't his. "Wait if it's not mine…" he turned and saw Commander Goddard lying next to him with a large gash across his chest. Harlan's eyes widened with panic as he moved to check the commander's pulse.

"Harlan?" He heard a feminine voice ask before he could check for a pulse. He turned around to see Suzee was cautiously sitting up. "Harlan are you alright?" Suzee asked fearfully after seeing the blood on his uniform.

"Yeah," he answered hesitantly. "It's not mine." She let out a sigh of relive before Harlan stepped aside to revealing the injured commander. Suzee gasped and shot Harlan a horrified look. She walked over to Harlan and stood in shock looking over the commander's wounds. In addition to the gash across his chest, a deep cut marred his face and multiple bruises stood out over visible skin. His hands and knuckles were raw and bleeding showing that he must have put up one hell of a fight against whoever had captured them. Her eyes finally came to rest on the hilt of a knife that stuck out from the side of the commander's thigh. She swallowed hard as Harlan's eyes followed hers. "Oh geeze," he gulped and made a moved to remove it.

"No," Suzee snapped coming out of her trance. "He's already lost a lot of blood." She indicated by nodding to the steaks of blood across the floor showing where they dragged him in. "If you pull it out he'll only bleed more."

"Ah right, we should um… stop the bleeding." Suzee rolled her eyes and shot Harlan a knowing look. Her stare softened as she noticed he was shaking slightly. She took a deep break before checking the commander's pulse. It was a couple seconds before she felt the weak thump and let out the breath she been holding in relief.

"What about Radu, is he alright?" She asked suddenly. Harlan stood for a moment as he remembered that the Andromedan had been with them.

"Where is Radu?" He looked around the cell. "Radu," he called loudly.

"What, I'm right here you don't have to yell," a quite voice came from the corner. Radu shook his head trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. It looks like some sort of prison cell."

"No kidding, anyone could tell that," Suzee replied looking flustered. "Guys I need your help. I have to get the Commander's shirt off to look at the wound and stop the bleeding. Someone hold him up." Harlan nodded and bent down beside her. Suzee pulled the shirt off and tore off strips of it to use as bandages. She got Radu to put pressure on the chest wound, while she and Harlan worked around the knife to make sure it was secure and would not move.

"I… I can't stop the bleeding," Radu said dejectedly. "I wish Rosie were here."

"Even if she was here we still wouldn't have the means to help Commander Goddard. He needs a hospital." She sighed as she handed some strips of cloth to Harlan. "I can fix engines not people."

"And we still don't know where we are." Harlan said.

"Maybe I can… I can bend the bars on the door. At least we'd get out."

'Yeah… yeah try it." Harlan replied nodding to Suzee to take Radu's place holding the torn shirt over the commander's chest. Radu hesitated before grabbing on the bars. He started pulling back before a large shock of energy threw him back.

"Radu are you alright," Suzee called. He stood up and shook him self off.

"Ye…ah I…I think so. I think we should worry about the commander right now. After he's stable we'll look for another way out." The other's nodded as Radu took his spot back from Suzee.

Harlan was busy wrapping the commander's hands when he looked up at the commander's face. "He's awake." Harlan called as the other turned quickly. "Commander… Sir… are… are you alright?" Commander Goddard struggled to sit up.

"I d…don't think that's such a good idea." Radu said, gently preventing the older man from getting up.

A look of confusion passed over the commander's face as he looked over his concerned crew. I _must have a really bad concussion,_ he thought to himself, _I have no idea what's going on_. The pain for his other injuries had not hit him yet. "What… happened?" He forced out, surprised to hear his own voice struggle barely above a whisper. He inhaled sharply as the stabbing pain hit him as he cringed, trying to hide it from the students.

"Actually commander we were kind of hoping you could tell us seeing as you were the last one conscious. All we know is we're stuck in some sort of holding cell." Suzee replied.

"I'm… arrggg… sorry I don't remember." He struggle for breath, gritting his teeth. From the stabbing pain in his chest, leg, and abdomen he knew he was badly injured. "Something's in my leg." He stated reaching for it as best he could. Suzee grabbed his hand and looked at him regretfully.

"You probably shouldn't take it out. You've already lost an alarming amount of blood. And it took Harlan and I a long time to make sure it was stable." Commander Goddard nodded faintly to Suzee in thanks.

"Mr. Band are you alright?" The commander asked noticing the blood on his shirt.

"Actually Sir it's all yours."

"All mine?" He shot up fast before Radu could respond and yelped in pain. Commander Goddard looked down at the bandaged gash across the right side of his chest and started feeling dizzy. "I guess that explains a lot." He snarled though gritted teeth before falling back to the floor unconscious.

"Commander." Harlan cried out.

"His heart rate's dropping I can hear it," Radu said chillingly.

"Come on Commander, stay with us," Suzee called as she looked at the other helpless. Rudu looked around alarmed.

"Someone's coming." The three of them looked up just in time to see Reaver.

"I warned Commander Goddard I'd have my revenge," He laughed while staring down Harlan and avoiding Suzee's gaze. "Now I've got some of his kiddy crew as collateral. See once I saw that little birdie of yours land at this outpost, I knew I'd have my chance once again."

"What are you going to do to us," Harlan spat angrily.

"Nothing to you, though you may be a thorn in my side, I don't kill children. You're free to go." They stood up and looked at each other tentatively.

"We're free to go?"

"Yes, on one condition."

"Okay what is it?"

"I want your commander's life. The longer you three try to keep him alive, the longer you will stay captive. I even had the pleasure of softening him up. You can leave him to die slowly if you wish, but I have given you adequate means to obtain your freedom quickly." He nodded to the knife in the commander's leg. "And don't try breaking though the bars again, you'll only get your self hurt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three young crew members stood and stared at each other for a while before anyone had said anything. Harlan was angry, he couldn't choose and it came down to him, Suzee though they should just save themselves and get back to the ship. Radu, loyal and idealistic, wanted to try and to save the commander as well as find away out. That left Harlan in with the deciding vote. He knew that if they stayed here the commander would die for sure. Also it was possible that Reaver was bluffing and would kill them as soon as they killed Commander Goddard. He knew they didn't know where they were being held. For all he knew they could be on Reaver's ship and escaping would just put them right back in to his hands. But the way Reaver spoke he had a feeling they were still at the trade outpost, which was hope in its self. Then there was always the small glimmer of hope that the others were safe and would come rescue them. All these thoughts ran though his mind before Suzee voice shattered his train of thought.

"All I'm saying is that we should tell the commander when… if he wakes up again." She said breaking the tension.

"No," Radu retorted fiercely, "You know what will happen if we told him. He would free us himself. He'd die before he let us be held captive."

"At least the decision would be out of our hands." She said exhausted. "Harlan don't you think the commander has a right to know."

"I don't know Suzee," he replied quietly the shook his head.

"Harlan," She tried to reason, "he's going to die anyway, if not from blood loss then from infection, exposure, pick one. It's not exactly a warm and comfortable environment here. We're probably going to catch hypothermia ourselves."

"I said I don't know Suzee!"

"Why a…are we wasting time discussing this when we could be trying to find a way out. The commander's breathing has stabilized, the bleeding had slowed, and if we work this out he still has a good chance." Radu explained with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I should have known Reaver wasn't going to let us off for free."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you see? This is his revenge on us. He's trying to tear us apart. Force a decision that we will have to live with and regret for the rest of our lives. It's not a physical thing, he doesn't want to injure us. It's a psychological thing."

"It's sick," Suzee commented.

"I agree I'd almost rather be in the Commander's position."

"Yes, but if the Commander were in our position you know he'd save us. So we have to at least attempt to save him." Radu stated. "I couldn't live with my self knowing I didn't even try."

"See that's what Reaver wants." Harlan said bitterly. "He wants us to be miserable. Alright let's at least see what this cell is made of." The three of them prodded around and looked for anyway they could to get out. After looking for a while, all they could find was a small hole on the outside wall no wider than a pencil. It wouldn't be enough to get out, but there were people on the other side. "At least we know we're still on the outpost." The faintest trace of hope could be heard in his voice. Then he sighed and sat down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the Christa Ms. Davenport, Rosie and Bova were unloading some of supplies they had acquired at the out post. Ms. Davenport was sorting though the goods as Rosie was putting them away. "Rosie who did you get the hair gel for?" Ms. Davenport asked.

"Suzee said she needed some, something about a lot of static in space." she replied cheerfully.

"Alright, and the cologne?"

"Radu wanted it…you know to impress Suzee."

"I see and who is the peach scented shaving cream for?"

"That's for Commander Goddard."

"Yes dear, but why did you get him peach scented?"

"Well it smelled nice and it was the only earth scent I could find." The older woman shook her head with a small smile.

Bova came in carrying another load of supplies "By the way Ms. Davenport, where are the Commander, Harlan, Suzee and Radu?" He asked, "Weren't they supposed to be back by now?"

"Yes I do believe they were. The Commander said he wanted to get back quickly so that Suzee could install the new fuel line they were getting. Hmm maybe Thelma knows something. Thelma?"

"Yes Ms. Davenport." The android appeared from no where.

"Do you know the other's are?" Thelma thought for a moment.

"No Ms. Davenport, they have not been back at all."

"How long have they been gone?"

"Approximately four hours and twenty two minutes."

"Maybe we should go look for them?" Rosie said getting worried. Ms. Davenport looked unsure but nodded quickly.

"You're right let's look around the market. Someone must have seen them."

"With our luck they won't remember." Bova interjected.

"Thelma watch the ship while were gone please."

"Yes Ms. Davenport."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm getting hungry, we must have missed lunch. You think the others would start wondering where we were by now." Suzee said.

"Yeah if they're still on the Christa." Harlan sighed.

"They've got to be, they're not here. I know because I would have heard them." Radu replied hopefully.

"Yeah but how will they get us out?" Harlan asked but then regretted it as soon as he say Radu's face fall.

"It's not like they know we're here," Suzee added, annoyance masking her fear.

"They'll find us," Radu replied, "Rosie, Bova, and Ms. Davenport will find us I'm sure."

"I wish I was." Suzee said miserably.

"I believe they'll find us." A struggled voice replied.

"Commander how long have you been awake?" Harlan asked, his face was full of concern for the older man.

"Not long." His words were forces and the other could hear he was in pain.

"How… how are you feeling?" Radu asked. The Commander forced a smile.

"Better," he lied knowing he was getting weaker, "Thanks to you guys." The three of them managed a small smile. They knew he was lying, but accepted it no the less.

"We haven't been able to find away out sir," Harlan told him, "But we are almost certain we haven't been taking off the trading outpost. There's a small hole in the wall, not big enough for anything, except maybe a straw, but there are normal people on the other side."

"That's good; as long as we're still on the trade post the easier it will be for you to escape." It was the longest sentence the Commander could force out, he wasn't sure what was going on, he just knew somehow he had to keep the students safe.

Suzee moved herself into the corner and shot a sullen look to Harlan, who frowned back. She knew Commander had purposefully said for them to escape and not him. Harlan knew what she wanted and could not bring himself to do it. Also he knew if he did Radu would probably never speak to him again. There was a time he would have wished for that, but now Harlan didn't know what he'd do if Radu wasn't his friend. "Is Suzee alright?" Goddard asked. He concerned she was ill or injured.

"She's fine, just frustrated." Goddard recognized Harlan's tell, and raised his brow.

"You guy's know something, what is it?"

"Nothing sir."

"What aren't you telling me Mr. Band?"

"Honestly it's nothing." The Commander wanted to press into him further but didn't have the strength. He managed a nod before lying back down.

"How heart warming, the kid is trying to protect you Seth." Reaver said walking up.

"Reaver," Goddard hissed.

"I'd promised you I'd be back."

"Let my crew go, the debt is mine to pay." His was low in alarm.

"I intend to let them go, but they just won't seem to help themselves," Reaver mocked. Goddard looked at Harlan questioningly.

"What's he talking about Mr. Band?" Harlan said nothing and shook his head. "Mr. Radu?"

"Sorry Sir," he replied regretfully.

"Suzee?" She looked helpless at Harlan and Radu before shooting a detestable look at Reaver who carefully avoided it. She opened her mouth and shut it silently and gave the commander an apologetic look.

"Why that's so sweet I almost want to vomit. If only Ubi were around to see this. Your crew is very foolish Goddard. I offered them complete freedom…. for you Seth." The Commander's eyes went wide. "I'm a reasonable man; I'll give your kiddies here their freedom and safe passage back to your little ship… for your life. They had every opportunity to kill you, or let you die, but no, they had refused my offer."

"So that's what you want… me?" Reaver grinned evilly and left. The Commander looked long and hard at the three teens before him. He let slip a grimace of agony, before recomposing himself. He knew that he was weak and even if the rest of the team managed to escape, he probably wouldn't make it far. He would only hold them back.

"Commander…" Harlan started but he put his hand up telling him to stop. With every bit of energy he could muster the commander pulled him self up and stood as tall as possible. He looked pointedly at each one of them.

"You three are to get out of here now," he started commandingly masking the angst and pain. "Get back to the Christa, leave and don't even look back." He reached down for the knife in his leg and pulled off the bandages.

"Commander no," Radu cried getting ready to stop him.

"I will do what I have to, to protect you. You are my responsibility."

"We'll find another way. The others will come." Goddard looked at Radu and frowned.

"Unless they get here soon… it won't even matter. Leave me… that's an order." His voice shook as he struggled for a breath.

"Sir, Radu's right. We'll get out of here." Harlan pleaded as he shot a look to Suzee, who stood silently, for help. The Commander pulled the knife out without even flinching before he could make a move Suzee caught his gaze and entered his mind.

"Suzee I gave you…a…direct order." He fought her.

"I'm not one of your students and I can't let you do this," her voice came though the commander's mouth defiantly. Finally the struggle got the better of him and the Commander lost consciousness again. Suzee pulled out of his mind and shuttered looking slightly haunted. "We've got to try something to get out… and we're not leaving Commander Goddard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harlan laid down aggravated and tried to think of how they were supposed to get out. The Commander was looking worse by the minute and a thin layer of sweat was now covering his forehead. Harlan sighed in frustration before something on the ceiling caught his eye. "Hey guys, what do you think that is?" He asked making out the faint outline.

"It looks… like some sort hatch. Maybe a trapdoor?" Suzee analyzed.

"Yeah it could be a way out." Harlan exclaimed, excitement rising in his voice.

"How… how did we not see it before?" Radu asked skeptically.

"Look at how perfectly it lines up," Suzee answered rolling her eyes. "You would have had to look at it directly, like Harlan, did to find it. Reaver probably doesn't even know about it."

"All right lets try and open it." Harlan said with his eyes lighting. "Radu think you can lift me up there?"

"Yeah piece of cake."

"All right on the count of three… one… two… three…" Radu lifted Harlan above his shoulders as Harlan prodded the slab of stone. He pushed with all his might and couldn't get the heavy slab to budge. He tired again before Radu lowered him in defeat. "Maybe I could lift Radu up. He'd be able to move it." But Harlan couldn't lift the Andromedan up. "We'll never get out." His sighed dejectedly as he turned and looked at the Commander who was now shaking from fever.

"Wait there has to be a way of moving it." Suzee claimed. "Brains over brawn Radu lift me let me see what I can do." He nodded as he lifted her up as she examined the door. Finally after a couple minutes of intense thought, she positioned herself and moved the stone away revealing the city street above them. Radu lowered her down as she smiled smugly to her self and received a high five from Harlan. "It was a simple matter of calculating where the tension and friction were the lowest. The stone bows down so the sides have less contact lowing the coefficient." Harlan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Alright whatever, but I'm going to get us out."

"Maybe you should look for the others. They could help us." Radu interjected.

"We don't have time; we've got to get the Commander back. And besides we don't know if they're safe."

"They have to be." Radu's tone was almost desperate. Harlan sighed sadly and nodded.

"Now, let see what I can do about getting us out." Radu lifted Harlan up and he pulled himself onto the street. He took a second to look around momentarily and tried to gain his bearings. It looked like the area had been an abandon holding area for animals being held for trade. _Certainly smells like it,_ Harlan though. Reaver was gone and had taken the keys to open the cell with him. "Obviously," Harlan said to himself shaking his head. "This wasn't supposed to be easy." He saw someone coming and quickly ducked away but it was just a homeless child.

"Hey Harlan," he head a voice. He ducked away quickly before realizing it was Suzee.

"What," he called down the hole irritated.

"Harlan, try to disable the circuit that electrifies the bars. If you can do that Radu and I can get out." Harlan thought for a moment.

"Yeah alright give me a second." He found the circuits but he wasn't sure which wires did what. He turned around quickly to see Suzee climbed out. "What you don't trust me?"

"It's not that… honest," her tone was sincere. "We have to get this done quickly and who knows what happens if you cut the wrong one." She inspected the wires and looked at Harlan uncertain for a moment. She took a deep breath and grabbed the purple ones. "This should do it. I think…"

"You think?"

"Well it will either remove the electric barrier on the bars or set off the alarm system."

"Great if we do that Reaver will know we've escaped for sure." Suzee roll her eyes in frustration.

"I'm almost certain it's the purple one, but it could be the green one. I'm going with purple." She pulled it as an enormous wail erupted from the building. "Oh no, wrong one." She quickly grabbed the green one and pulled it out. "Radu," She called down the hole. He was holding his ears painfully but he managed a nod. "Try the bars… NOW!"

"It worked." Radu yelled up to the others while scooping up the Commander. Radu made his way up the stairs before he heard frantic foot steps. "Guys hurry its Reaver." The three teens watched as the space pirate made his way back to the holding area.

"Run," Harlan called as they hurried into busy streets with Reaver close on their heels. He shot twice at them before to many innocent people got in his way. In anger he fired one more shot in to the crowd before the police showed. Reaver beat a hasty retreat as the three teens stopped for a second to catch their breath. The Commander eye's fluttered open briefly but didn't focus on anything. Suzee looked discouraged at him for a moment before noticing a hint of red out of the corner of her eye. "Oh gosh Radu you're bleeding." He looked at his arm which had been grazed by one of Reaver's shots.

"Are you all right man?" Harlan asked him concerned.

"I…It's nothing really." Radu replied. "I can't even feel it." Harlan looked at him slightly skeptical but decided to let it go.

"So do you know how we get back to the ship?" Harlan asked. Rude looked around and nodded.

"We've just got to cut though the market place."

"Alright let's do it. How's the commander doing?" Radu looked uncertain for a moment and shook his head.

"Not so good, we've got to hurry." The made their way though the busy market when Radu caught sight of something pink moving around.

"Radu come on," Suzee coaxed impatiently, "we're almost there."

"But I just saw Rosie," He replied looked around for her. The other's looked around and shook their heads.

"I don't see anything, are you sure you're alright. You are still bleeding." Radu was feeling slightly fuzzy from the blood loss but was still alright.

"I feel fine." He then saw Bova looking around. 'It's them, it's Bova and Rosie. Bova… Rosie. Over here." The Mercurian turned startled and looked around. Finally Harlan ran over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and turned around.

"Oh my gosh! Harlan, we've been looking for you guys for hours are you alright." She exclaimed as she noticed blood stain still apparent on Harlan's shirt and shot him a panicked look. Harlan sighed and looked down.

"I'm fine, it's not mine," he couldn't help but feeling annoyed at the fact he'd been saying that all day. "Come on we need your help." Rosie started heating up with apprehension.

"Let me go get Ms. Davenport."

"We need your help now, Bova can you get her?"

"Yes that's fine just leave me," Bova sighed, "I'm sure I'll get lost and you'll never find me again."

"Bova," Rosie exclaimed exasperated. "She does in the next aisle over you can meet us at the Christa." Bova nodded and ran off to find Ms. Davenport.

"It's good to see you guys alright," Harlan said slightly relived as they made their way over the where Suzee, Radu, and Commander Goddard had stopped to rest.

"We're great, nothing really exciting happened besides looking for you. But you're here now so everything alright…. You never told me where all the blood came from. Who's hurt?" Harlan didn't say anything as they approached the others. "Oh my goodness Commander Goddard… Radu! What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Well come on we have to get back to the Christa." They got back to the Christa and hurried into the Med Lab. Rosie got to work right away assessing the Commander's condition while Suzee and Harlan helped bandaged Radu's arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosie was frantically running around grabbing different medications. She was running to the storage when Bova and Ms. Davenport made their way back on to the ship.

"Where is everyone?" Ms. Davenport started. "I think I need to give them a firm lecture on punctuality. I knew Commander Goddard would dilly dally around."

"Ms. Davenport," Rosie stated as impatiently as a Mercurian could, "I don't think that's such a good idea right now." Ms. Davenport gave her a questioning look before realizing she was carried a handful of bandages.

"Rosie dear… what's going on?"

"Commander Goddard's been hurt."

"What! How!"

"I didn't get the details all I know is that he's lost a lot of blood and has developed a terrible infection. I may have to put him back in the healing chamber."

"The… The healing chamber is he that bad?" Her voice quivered slightly. A disappointed looked on Rosie's face told her it was.

"Once he's in there though, he'll be alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had departed the outpost, Harlan walked into the team room to find Suzee curled up on the sofa. "How are you doing?" He asked noticing she looked withdrawn.

"I'm just tired," she replied quietly look up form her game. "Did Ms. Davenport already talk you?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell her much." Suzee looked relived. "I really just told her we'd been captured by Reaver and that we managed to escape. She was pretty upset, but was proud to hear we worked together to get out. She's just worried about us."

"How are Radu and the Commander doing?"

"Radu's fine, though Rosie made him lay down in bed and gave him a large dose of antibiotics. The Commander is going though round number two in the healing chamber. Hopefully he'll emerge as good as before." Suzee nodded despondently. Harlan shot her a questioning look.

"What's on your mind?" His brow furrowed with concern.

"You don't think I'm a bad person do you?" Her voice was on the edge of tears, "I mean for trying to get you to tell the Commander back there about Reaver's offer. I mean I a part of me knew that by telling him he would make the decision for himself, but then the other part of me though that he'd be rational and tell Reaver to go chase a romby. I guess I didn't realize how much really cares for us. So does everyone else here, and even though I complain, I know Ms. Davenport really cares as well. Outside of my family I never really had that. I mean people back home pretty much ignored me until I found Cat." Her eyes carfully avoided Harlan's, but he took her chin and looked in to her eyes.

"It true we're a family here, and you're part of it now. We'll always have your back." He answered truthfully, "And to answer your question neither Radu nor I think any less of you, because when it came down to it you did the right thing. Suzee you're the one who physically stopped him. If Radu of I had tried we probably would have gotten hurt or hurt the Commander even more."

"Yeah, your right." She was trying to believe him.

"By the way what was it like in the Commander's head?" Suzee frowned.

"It was pretty dark. I didn't see much but I got some snippets from the war." She hesitated slightly. "And the fact he likes to read history books."

"Weird, I would have had him pegged as mysteries kind of guy." Suzee smiled and managed a laughed.

"He was married once." Harlan stopped and looked over at the Yensidian with surprise. "Um hmm, to Felicity Archer-Goddard, it was before the war. She was actually killed in it."

"How?"

"She was a communications lieutenant in the STARDOGS, on a different ship then the commander's, and her ship was blown up. But it's why he won't let himself tell Ms. Davenport how much he likes her. He'd rather be alone than lose someone again. It was almost cold in there, and kind of sad. The best way to describe it is what I felt when I went into Pezu's mind."

"Man that must have been fun." Harlan's tone was filled with sarcasm.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that. Promise you won't tell anyone I told you. The fewer people who know the better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later the commander emerged from the healing chamber still burning with fever. The limitations of the healing chamber were apparent. It could heal the wounds and internal injuries, but could not combat the infection that was now raging though out the commander's body. Rosie worked diligently though the night trying to restabilize him. Just before morning Ms. Davenport came in to find Rosie sleeping over the microscope. "Rosie dear," Ms. Davenport said placing a gentle hand on her back. "Go get some sleep."

"I've got to make sure the medicine I gave Commander Goddard is working," she yawned. "Someone needs to say here to make sure he doesn't get worse."

"Do your worse I'll never talk." A harsh voice interrupted them. Ms. Davenport looked startled.

"The fever's been making him delirious." Rosie frowned. "Most of it is disjointed but he's called me some odd names more than a few times."

"Odd names?" Ms Davenport questioned. "Well I guess they're just the illusions of a fevered mind. But he seems to be resting now, and you should be too. You're excused from classes later." Rosie smiled. Ms. Davenport sat down next to Commander Goddard and wiped some of the sweat from his brow.

"That tickles," he mumbled feverishly and opened his eyes. "Ms. Davenport?" By the tone of his voice she knew he wasn't expecting her there. His eyes searched her for moment before closing again in exhaustion. "You have to get to students out of here. Leave me… I won't make it. I'll just hold you back." Tears welled up in Ms. Davenport's eyes.

"Commander we're all here and safe." She replied back knowing he was already out. "We're all counting on you to get better… Please" Her tone was miserable as she sighed and took hold of his hand. It had only been a few minutes when Suzee walked in.

"Rosie?" She called out looking around as she entered the room. Her eyes fixed on Ms. Davenport irritated.

"I sent Rosie to get some sleep, are you alright Suzee?" She asked gently

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be. I was just looking for Rosie but she's obviously not here so I'm going to go." The younger teen turned to walk back out when Ms. Davenport spoke out.

"Suzee wait..." The teen turned around disdainfully.

"What!" Her tone was harsher than she meant but Suzee did not like talking to Ms. Davenport. The teen's gaze softened when she realized that Ms. Davenport wasn't going to criticize her.

"I just wanted to let you know… I'm very pleased with you. You, Radu, and Harlan managed to escape from Reaver's cell and saved Commander Goddard's life. Although I know there were some disagreements, you all did a commendable job." Suzee hesitated for a second and then nodded.

"Thank you Ms. Davenport." She was about to walk out again when she turned around. "Actually, the reason I came was to find out how the Commander was doing, not for me… but because Radu and Harlan were curious and didn't want to leave their command post duty." Ms. Davenport smiled knowingly.

"Well dear, his fever is still quite high, but we have not given Rosie's medication enough time to work so we'll see."

Suzee left and Ms. Davenport returned back to her vigil over Commander Goddard. She took his hand and sighed, she didn't know what would happened if they lost him. Her mind recalled how frightened she'd been of losing him after the ship crushed him. Somehow he pulled though, she just hoped he could do it again. After a while he stirred once more. "Ms. Davenport, how long have you been here?" He asked lucidly.

"Only a couple hours now, I've been monitoring your fever while Rosie gets some sleep."

"How long have I been out?"

"You were in the healing camber for three days. You got out yesterday and have been in and out of consciousness since."

"How are the students?" He asked fearfully of the answer. Though he couldn't remember what had happened he faintly recalled that they're been in trouble. "Are they safe?"

"Everyone's fine Commander…" he let out a sigh of relief, "except for you. They saved you. Harlan, Radu, and Suzee each told me what happened and if it wasn't for them you probably would have… died." She went though and jogged his memory from what the students have told her. "So it's your duty now to make sure you get healthy." She finished. He seemed to contemplate this, as he allowed his eyes to close again. Then he opened them and looked right at Ms. Davenport as he smiled caringly at her.

"Are those my orders?" he asked with his familiar smirk before tolerating sleep to once again take over. Ms. Davenport smiled faintly, even when seriously ill the Commander could still be composed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night after everyone took watch over the Commander, Suzee was stuck with the graveyard shift. It was during this time when Suzee notice his fever had broke and the color had returned to his face. "Ms. Davenport, Rosie?" He called.

"They're sleeping; do you want me to get them?" Suzee replied look over his vitals.

"No, its fine let them sleep. How are you doing?" His tone was genuine but Suzee couldn't help to feel bothered by it.

"How am I doing? I'm not the one who's almost died five days ago." He laughed quietly.

"We'll I'm alive now. While I don't remember anything that happened, from what I've heard I've got you to thank for it." Suzee sighed and sat down dejectedly.

"It wasn't me; I was the one who wanted to tell you in the first place about Reaver." He sat up and looked at her carefully.

"You should have told me, it was my decision to make." He stated matter of fact. "You also should have freed your selves and left me... but then again there's a difference between what you should do and what you know is the right thing to do."

"But we couldn't kill you."

"I know, and I'm glad you didn't. I'm proud of you, all of you in fact. A true Stardog would never leave a man behind unless there was no other option, and you guys found the other option. I'm just sorry you guys had to deal with that. Every time Reaver and I meet one of us is left fighting for our life, but it was because you and the others, I didn't lose this time." He frowned; Suzee looked up offering him a simle.

"Well we couldn't just leave you there. This is kind of hard for me to admit but I really respect you, Harlan, Radu, Rosie, and even Bova and Ms. Davenport." He smiled at her knowing this would be the best compliment he would ever receive from the Yensidian. "I mean sure you all get on my nerves sometimes, and I'm really the only one here who can properly fix the ship, but really I've started to grow close to you guys."

"You've really grown up since you've been here. And your part of the crew now, I care about all of you." She knew this would be the most open the Commander would get to anyone. He did care about them, but he disguised his feelings as his duty.

Rosie walked in to relieve Suzee from her duty. "Commander," she exclaimed excitedly, "you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling very well Rosie, thank you."

"That's good to hear. Your fever's almost back down to normal. I think I can let you out today if you promise to stay in bed for the next couple days and take these antibiotics."

"I think I could live with that."

"It's good to see you better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After morning classes the crew sat in the team room and talked. Suzee looked around and smiled as the others laughed at the random joke Harlan had made. "You know what," she said looked around at the other, "you really have become a family to me. I'm really glad I got to know all of you because despite everything, I know you guys care about me too."


End file.
